


how would you feel (if I told you I love you)

by MrsLionheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Allura/Keith, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Yearning, for real, so much yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: Lance held a lot of positions in the court. He was the Majesties’ personal Guard, the General in command of their Soldiers, their Counselor, and their most trusted, closest friend. They knew each other for so many years now after all. But despite his many functions, Lance was nothing more.It was natural that they spent most of their days together, all three of them, Lance mostly walking a few steps behind the royal pair to keep their privacy.But over time, both of them had more frequently asked him to walk at their side, allowing Lance to have a glimpse of their thoughts and random conversations. Without their knowing, that only made things more complicated for him, made his heart squeeze painfully, every time they exchanged heartfelt confessions of their love for each other.But Lance, being in charge of their safety and well-being— and nothing more— suppressed his own feelings for the sake of their happiness.
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron), Allura/Keith/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	how would you feel (if I told you I love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brunettereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettereader/gifts).



> Hello sweethearts!!
> 
> I'm back! This time with a longer Kallurance oneshot/fic which is dedicated to my wonderful friend and wifey MB!  
> It's kinda a (very) late B-Day piece/a little pick-me-up/a Thank You. A Thank You for always being here for me, for always listening, and for always having some advice for me, even if she wasn't doing good herself.
> 
> MB, I honestly owe you so much, I can't even put it into words anymore, so... I'll simply let this story speak instead. I love you very much MB, words cant tell. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> Fair warning: Be aware of the _yearning_ so sooo much yearning *sweats*
> 
> A big Thank You also to Prongs and Bloo, my sunshine babes, for helping me with editing the story and making it all pretty and grammatically appeasing for our dear friend MB. Love you guys so much <3 <3 <3

Lance was standing with his back turned to the door that led to the private chambers of the royal couple, his King and his Queen, Keith and Allura. He heard their hushed whispers, Allura’s sweet giggles, and Keith’s low chuckles through it as they were getting dressed for their upcoming dinner with the Counselor of a neighboring kingdom.

Lance took a deep breath and tried to calm his mind. The ever-present, dull ache in his heart became worse as he thought about their shared closeness, the plain displays of affection toward one another. Keith and Allura, they had always been very tender with each other, sharing lingering touches here, and flighty kisses there, whenever the opportunity arose.

And Lance… Lance’s heart  _ craved  _ to share the same affection, the same closeness with them. But he knew that this was all but impossible.

Lance held a lot of positions in the court. He was the Majesties’ personal Guard, the General in command of their Soldiers, their Counselor, and their most trusted, closest friend. They knew each other for so many years now after all. But despite his many functions, Lance was nothing more.

It was natural that they spent most of their days together, all three of them, Lance mostly walking a few steps behind the royal pair to keep their privacy.

But over time, both of them had more frequently asked him to walk at their side, allowing Lance to have a glimpse of their thoughts and random conversations. Without their knowing, that only made things more complicated for him, made his heart squeeze painfully, every time they exchanged heartfelt confessions of their love for each other.

But Lance, being in charge of their safety and well-being— and nothing more— suppressed his own feelings for the sake of their happiness.

He just smiled whenever Allura hooked her arm around his own, pulled him closer with her kind smile, eyes shining brilliantly like the most beautiful gems he’d ever seen. Lance chuckled whenever Keith wrapped an arm around his shoulder, playfully so, with a bright smile on his pink lips, and tucked Lance into his side, engulfing his best friend with his body’s warmth.

Lance smiled it all away while his heart and soul were painfully twisting inside him, being consumed by a fire, fueled by longing and unrequited love. Because he knew, he could never have what he wanted. He denied himself to indulge in the thought of them all living together. Of sharing a life, sharing the same unbridled love for each other. Maybe even of sharing their deepest secrets.

All three of them.

Lance was well aware that his thoughts were all to no avail as he straightened himself, reached out with his right hand, and knocked once on the wooden door before he cleared his throat.

“Your Majesties. I’m afraid I have to interrupt you, but you’re running late for dinner,” Lance announced, voice loud and leveled.

He heard a soft groan, followed by a chuckle right before Keith answered. “They’ll wait for us. Don’t you worry, Sir Lance.”

Lance sighed, head hung low before he took a deep breath. A soft smile curled his lips at the way the King always had to tease him, to argue when Lance was simply trying to fulfill his duties. He shook his head gently and stated. “The Counselor and his attendance will definitely wait, but it’s not something that suits a King and a Queen to do.”

The moment, he’d closed his mouth and spoke the words— Lance regretted them immediately.

_ “Sir Lance!” _ Keith bellowed through the closed door and Lance tensed, rooted to the spot, knowing full well that he’d made a mistake. He held his breath, waiting for the door to burst open. He expected the King to step out, his face contorted with anger, staring daggers at his General, and reprimanding him for his slip-up.

The heavy door eventually creaked while swinging open, revealing Keith as he stomped into the hallway. The dark red cloak he was wearing swayed behind his back from his brisk steps and Lance’s blood turned cold. Eyes wide with panic, he followed his King’s every move until he stopped right in front of Lance. Keith’s face was unreadable, an emotionless mask that hid his true feelings. And Lance was pretty sure that the feelings Keith was hiding, weren’t to his advantage.

The closer Keith leaned in, the more Lance retreated. And suddenly, Keith’s face was so close that Lance could easily make out the tiny purple dots in the King’s navy blue eyes. Lance noticed the way they sparkled in the sunlight that shone through the window beside them.

As Lance’s back was almost pressed against the cold stone wall behind him, Keith’s face suddenly lit up, one of the brightest smiles Lance has ever seen blooming on Keith’s lips before he beamed. “Thank you for always making sure to keep us on schedule. And that we don’t make outright fools of ourselves.”

Keith’s gaze turned slightly softer, his smile lopsided and impish, right before he pulled back, and turned around toward his chamber. He held his hand out for his beautiful wife to take it. Finally, Lance exhaled the breath he’d been holding.

He blushed from head to toe, averting his gaze as he was still a bit shaken from what had happened. Keith had been so close, Lance could smell the fresh rose soap he and Allura used. Lance’s mind was reeling with thoughts, his body buzzing with the rush of adrenaline surging through his veins, and his heartbeat was pounding loud in his ears. He didn’t dare to lift his gaze or to look them in their eyes as they strolled past him, and Allura hushed quietly. “Aw, he’s blushing. I guess you were too eager, my Love.”

Lance’s head snapped up, incredulous gaze following the King and Queen as they both walked down the hallway. Allura was holding onto Keith’s arm, leaning against him, and giggling sweetly.

Lance didn’t know what to say, how to act as he stood there, still frozen to the spot, and overwhelmed with the storm of feelings swelling inside his chest. That was until the King called for him.

“Sir Lance, will you join us during dinner? We’d love to have you by our side, as always.”

Lance shook out of his stupor, bellowed a “Yes, Your Majesty!” before scrambling to follow his King and Queen. They were patiently waiting for him to catch up as he came to a halt right beside Allura. Her gaze was expecting as she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes and a small smile on her lips.

Lance knew exactly what he had to do as he offered her a crooked arm. It’s become a nice and friendly habit these last weeks between them, and Lance really didn’t know how to feel about it. But he took it as it was for now, trying not to put too much weight in it.

Without hesitation, the Queen hooked in her own arm, and together they strode along the hallway toward the dining hall. Lance reveled in the warmth that radiated off the Queen’s body right beside him. He glanced at the way Allura smiled at her husband and the way Keith returned that smile, both their gazes fond and full of adoration until Lance’s heart ached so badly, he had to avert his eyes.

He knew he would never be as lucky as to have his feelings reciprocated by both of them. But seeing them being happy with each other soothed his aching soul a bit.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ •• ♦ •• ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

Lance was trying to catch his breath, trying to fill his lungs with enough oxygen to keep going, his shortsword resting on the ground right beside him as he kneeled in the dirt.

He wasn’t supposed to be here, wasn’t supposed to fight in this war. He didn’t even remember how it all had started but the battle was still going on and he knew, he had to get up again if he wanted to return home.

Home. Back home to his Queen and his King, Allura and Keith. They were both waiting patiently for him to get back. He imagined them sitting in the dining hall. Golden goblets filled with the sweetest wine, plates covered with the richest meals placed in front of them as they chatted happily about the newest gossip around the kingdom.

Lance imagined their faces lighting up the moment he would enter the hall, Allura running toward him and falling into his arms, Keith wrapping him up in a tight hug and—

Lance stopped his own thoughts, shook his head, and picked up his shortsword from the ground. He felt his heart throb painfully in his chest as he admonished himself in mind that this was not what was going to happen anyway.

But he still had to go back to them, had to fulfill his duties, had to protect them. Being caught up in a battle between two other kingdoms at war— wasn’t his duty.

He got up from the ground, took a look around, saw his chance to bail out, and simply took it.

Again, he wasn’t supposed to be here. Wasn’t supposed to take part in this battle. He was just on the simple mission to deliver a message for an allied kingdom in the far north. On his way back, he stumbled over these Soldiers who’d asked him for help— and Lance, being their kingdom’s Counselor and therefore the embodiment of the standards of their own kingdom— didn’t even hesitate to help, of course. Not knowing that what he’d stumbled into was a life-or-death battle.

He managed to make his way through the fighting mass, toward the forest where his stallion was fastened to a tree on a nearby clearing. He’d taken a hit during battle, nothing too bad but his ribs hurt every time he took a deep breath. At least he could somehow try to hide this injury before his Queen and King because he knew he'd get into trouble because of it.

His thoughts revolved around them on his ride back home.

Allura in her luxurious gowns, the way her white hair flowed over her back like liquid silk. Her beautiful eyes, sparkling like brilliant gems in the sunlight when they took a walk around the court's flower fields.

Lance’s heart  _ ached  _ to see her like that again.

And Keith, in his dark red, velvet robes, the perfectly fitting slacks, and with his raven black hair falling over his chest in a neat braid. His pretty, dark eyes, the way they glistened in the moonlight whenever they went for a nightly patrol to watch the courtyard.

Lance’s soul  _ longed  _ to spend moments like these with Keith again.

His mind was focused solely on them, on the thought of returning home to their kingdom, and into the safety of their castle.

He eventually arrived a day later, his side wasn’t hurting that bad anymore, so it was even easier for him to cover his injury. He would just need to take things slower for the next few days and it would all be good again. His Majesties didn’t need to know he got hurt, it would only make them worry and that was the last thing Lance wanted.

So as he entered the main hall and Keith came walking towards him with an arresting smile on his full lips and arms wide open for a hug, Lance braced himself for the pain. He winced into Keith’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms tightly around Lance’s middle, and the King’s voice reverberated through his whole body as he rumbled. “Welcome home, Sir Lance. We’re glad to have you back.”

Keith let go of him, held Lance at an arm's length, his smile still as bright as before as he added. “You have to tell us everything King Lotor said! And what you encountered on your way. But first— you’ll have to take a bath. You stink, my dear General.”

A bubbly laugh escaped the King and Lance was entranced by the sound of it, by the way it echoed from the cold stone walls of the castle. Allura then approached them and shot Lance a sweet smile, eyes full of happiness before grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly.

His heart swelled with relief at being back home.

After a hot bath in his own bathroom, Lance soon returned to the throne room where the Majesties were waiting for him to tell them everything about his journey. Lance had pondered before if he should mention the battle he involuntarily had taken part in and he decided that it was no use to keep this secret from them.

So Lance told them everything. How the journey went, how King Lotor took their message of the invitation for a visit to their castle, and his positive response to it.

Lance told them about the beautiful little villages he’d come across on his way, the neat guesthouses he’d found a place to stay overnights because he knew Allura loved to hear about them.

Lance told them about the observations he’d made about the other kingdom’s troops he’d encountered throughout the villages, about what he’d seen of their defenses because he knew that Keith was always curious about these things.

And finally, Lance told them about his last encounter, just a day in the past but for him, it felt like weeks already. As the words fell from his lips, he noticed them holding their breaths. Their faces turned pale, Allura’s expression pained, and Keith’s angry.

Lance knew he’d made a mistake, that he’d failed them, and he was ready for their reprimanding. He took a deep breath after speaking his last words and braced himself for the inevitable.

Keith’s words were quiet but clipped. Lance could easily tell that he was trying to hold back his anger as he disciplined his General and best friend. Keith’s face was flushed a light red as he strode from side to side before their thrones and Lance’s heart was painfully squeezed inside his chest.

“You cannot just join a battle, Lance. Between two foreign kingdoms. Imagine what could’ve happened. The consequences of your actions, you could’ve—” Keith’s words trailed off.

A hot wave of embarrassment washed over Lance, consumed him as Keith’s words sunk into his mind, and settled there, reminded him of his failure.

He should’ve simply left as he’d realized what was happening. Should’ve returned to his horse. Should’ve continued his way back home. And nothing else.

He didn’t dare to look into the King’s eyes, afraid of finding disappointment there. It would certainly shatter Lance’s heart. It would tear the crack further open that had built there over years and years of secret pining, of  _ yearning  _ for his best friends, for his Queen and his King.

Keith took the few steps down from the pedestal until he stopped right in front of Lance, reached out, and placed a warm hand on Lance’s shoulder. Keith squeezed it lightly before his other hand reached for Lance’s face, fingers lightly grabbing his chin, forcing him to look into his King’s navy blue eyes.

Lance got lost in the depths of them, in the way Keith looked at him. Not with disappointment as Lance had expected. What he found in Keith’s capturing gaze was worry, underlined with a hint of anger but nothing else.

Before Lance could grasp it all, Keith once again wrapped his strong arms around him, held him tight as he muttered. “You just can’t put yourself in danger like that, Lance. You could’ve been hurt. Promise me to never do that again!”

And as if being held by Keith wasn’t already enough to let his heart pound heavily inside his chest, he felt Allura’s hand clutching the back of his cloak tightly while she leaned her body against his side. Her voice sounded heartbroken as she pleaded. “Lance, please. You can’t scare us like that. You’re too important to us.”

They stood there for a few moments in silence and Lance felt warm and safe. He even felt loved. Not in the way he wished for, but it was enough for that moment. He was happy just being with them.

As Keith closed his arms a bit tighter, Lance winced, and this time, it didn’t go unnoticed. In a heartbeat, Keith let go of him, eyes narrowed as he grumbled. “You  _ did  _ get hurt, didn’t you?”

A hot blush settled high on Lance’s cheeks as he tried to defend himself, melting under Keith’s relentless gaze, a silent warning for the General to be honest.

“I-I… haha, it’s n-nothing bad, I promise,” he chuckled nervously but as Keith’s gaze turned a notch darker, Lance knew he’d lost. “I’m… sorry, Your Majesty. I’m sorry I failed you.”

Lance let his head hang again as his mistake weighed heavily on his shoulders but once again Keith soothed his mind with his words.

“Lance… You didn’t fail us. Just, be careful next time,” the King said. “And that is an order.”

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ •• ♦ •• ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea that you came with me, Your Majesty,” Lance grumbled as they rode along the narrow path through a thick forest. They were on their way to King Alfor, Allura’s father. Lance had an important message to deliver and Keith had decided to accompany him this time.

Lance didn’t really see the sense in it, considering that it was way too dangerous for the King to be outside on a journey. There were simply too many thieves, rogues, and other shady figures around the villages they had to pass that Lance was constantly on edge about every little sound and person they encountered.

Keith, on the other hand. was relaxed and not worried at all as it seemed. The small smile on his lips was breathtaking as he inhaled deeply, eyes closed, and face turned upwards where he sat on his stallion, all pride and puffed out chest.

Lance was staring, unabashedly so, while Keith wasn’t paying attention to him. The King had even listened to his General’s suggestion of wearing some more plain clothing, to avoid attracting attention. Nonetheless, Lance wasn’t feeling good about this.

“Lance, I can’t be stuck in that castle my whole life. It’s nice and safe, I know,” Keith stated before he lowered his head, eyes finding Lance’s. “But you are here with me, right? So I don’t have to worry much.”

The bright smile he shot Lance before turning his gaze back on the path in front of him went through the brunet’s body like a ray of lightning, set his nerves alight, and sent his heartbeat into an erratic pace.

How was Lance supposed to survive this? Alone with his King, his best friend, one of the persons he’d been pining for since… He didn’t even remember for how long anymore.

They were small toddlers when they met for the first time, and ever since their friendship bloomed fast and beautiful. And it continued to grow to this very day. Just a few years later, Allura came into the picture as her father, King Alfor, came to visit the kingdom of Keith’s father for a peace treaty. They were young but fell in love nonetheless the moment they laid eyes on each other.

And Keith wasn’t the only one who fell for the pretty Princess back then, white hair flowing softly around her shoulders, gown a colorful pink, long and ornate but suiting her delicate aura perfectly. The way her eyes shone, brilliant as gems. The way her smile lit up the whole room.

Lance knew it was wrong, that he, the Blacksmith’s son, would never have a chance against the Prince, Keith. Not to mention the confusing feelings Lance had discovered toward Keith not too long before. He wasn’t sure what they meant.

Why he always felt his chest constrict pleasantly, whenever their hands touched accidentally. Why his heartbeat picked up and left him almost breathless whenever Keith smiled. And why Lance felt heat pooling low in his gut whenever Keith knocked him over in training and pinned him to the floor, straddling his hips with a cocky smirk on his full, pink lips.

Lance didn’t know back then but he was about to find out soon.

It was the day Keith came running for him, calling Lance’s name across the courtyard vigorously. They were young adults by now, years had passed and Keith was more and more involved in their kingdom's duties as a Prince and prospective King. And as Keith finally burst into the armory of Lance’s father, the Prince grabbed the brunet by his shoulders, shook him almost senseless while blurting out the news of his upcoming marriage with Allura.

Lance felt a pang of jealousy, like a shot through his heart, but at the same time, he wanted to cut capers because he felt happy for Keith  _ and  _ Allura. Lance was so conflicted at that moment, didn’t know what to do, so he simply smiled. Keith pulled him into a tight hug and as he pressed his soft lips against Lance’s cheek, voice thick with happiness as Keith whispered, “I’m gonna be married!”— and there. It finally sank in.

It all suddenly made sense as his gaze was still following Keith while he left again. His feelings for Keith were way too similar to what he felt for Princess Allura.

But with the realization also came dread. He was well aware that this was all wrong. Being in love with his best friend, the Prince of their kingdom, a man... No, this was not allowed. And being in love with Keith  _ and  _ Allura was even worse.

So Lance promised himself to keep his feelings a secret, to never tell anyone about them, especially not his best friend or Allura.

So being stuck with Keith on this ride, only the two men, riding their horses side by side, and spending so much time together— really wasn’t the best idea. But Lance didn’t complain, simply tried to calm down, and keep an eye out for any threat there might appear on their way.

“Since it’s just us two, how about we forget about our titles during the journey?” Keith suggested, gaze open and friendly, almost too bright for Lance that he had to avert his own to hide the creeping blush on his cheeks.

“Mhm,” he hummed.

Keith guided his horse a bit closer, leaned over,  _ much closer _ to Lance, and asked. “What was that? I didn’t catch that.”

Lance sighed defeatedly before lifting his head and answering louder this time. “If it’s your wish, my King.”

“ _ Your _ King, huh?” Keith repeated Lance’s words, an impish smirk on his lips. Lance’s face was burning with embarrassment as he sucked in a surprised breath, wishing he could take his words back.

“N-no… I… I d-didn’t mean i-it… I didn’t mean it  _ like that!” _ Lance spluttered as all Keith did was laugh, bubbly and wholeheartedly while spurring his stallion, and riding ahead on the narrow path.

Lance’s mortification slowly fading, he mirrored Keith’s actions and tried to catch up to him. “Wait! Your Majesty, please!”

“I can’t hear you, Lance. I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Keith chuckled breathlessly while speeding up.

There, a little spark in Lance’s chest began to glow brightly and was set aflame by Keith’s teasing banter as Lance’s sense of competition was finally awakened.

“Oh, just you wait until I catch up to you, Keith!” Lance laughed as he eventually spurred his horse again to gain speed, hot on his best friend’s heels.

They continued their journey with little to no issues, not one suspicious person crossing their way until they finally arrived at King Alfor’s castle. At this point, he was so used to calling Keith by his name, like in the old times that he almost slipped in front of Allura’s father. But Lance caught himself last minute and Keith only shot him a lopsided smirk, eyes glinting with mischief, at which Lance’s heart pounded heavily in his chest.

He was playing with fire and he knew it. But Lance was just a man and could only withstand so much temptation before giving in. He steeled his mind and shoved these thoughts aside, concentrated on his position as Keith’s personal Guard, his General, and nothing more.

King Alfor insisted they stayed the night before going on their journey back home to their own kingdom and Keith willingly accepted. Lance wasn’t surprised in the slightest, seeing that Keith had been sleeping miserably during their journey.

Being a King meant Keith wasn’t used to sleeping on the ground on a makeshift bed during their journeys and it showed in the dark shadows under his eyes. But he hadn’t complained once since their departure, and Lance was honestly impressed. But he would never say it aloud, not wanting to affront his King.

They had dinner with King Alfor and Queen Melenor, Allura’s parents. Keith told them about how things were going in their own kingdom and how much Allura missed her parents. Then they retreated to the chambers that were arranged for them. Lance bid Keith goodnight before he stepped inside and collapsed on the bed the moment the heavy wooden door closed behind him.

He sighed heavily, finally letting go of all the tension of the last days, when he was forced to spend every minute, every single second of his time at Keith’s side. There were times, Lance’s heart almost couldn’t take it, where he had to take a deep breath to steady his nerves to not burst out with words he might regret.

But sleep didn’t find him that night as Lance tossed and turned on the comfortable bed, legs tangled in the silky sheets, mind reeling with thoughts. Thoughts about Keith and his perfectly beautiful face, his pretty eyes, and far too soft gazes. And Allura, with her soft, glowing skin, her breathtaking smiles, and her sweet giggles whenever Lance smiled at her.

Lance gave up after about two hours and decided to take a step outside, knowing that there was a balcony attached to his chamber, to take a look at the stars and maybe find some peace of mind. Or maybe it would help to tire him out to the point that he could finally fall into a dreamless sleep for once, considering that he almost every night dreamt of the two persons that owned his heart.

The crisp air sent a shiver down his spine and caused his skin to pucker on his exposed arms as he stepped onto the balcony. He reached for the railing, took a deep breath, and let his head fall back toward the sky. He eventually opened his eyes, stayed like that for a few minutes, and enjoyed the soft sway of the wind pulling gently at his nightgown while staring at the canopy.

Lance got lost in the depth of the dark night sky, the way the stars sparkled. It reminded him of eyes colored a dark navy blue, speckled with tiny purple dots that twinkled the same way the stars did. It reminded him of eyes so bright and clear, shining in a brilliant icy blue with a soft pink shimmer among them.

Lance sighed, shook his head before leaning down and folding his arms over the railing. He needed to get rid of these thoughts, needed to bury his feelings deeper inside his chest, and never let them out again. Ever.

How was he supposed to go on like that, mind constantly revolving around thoughts and wishes that would never come true, at least not in this life? He needed to get a hold of himself if he wanted to continue with his duties as his Majesty's General, their Guard, their Counselor.

He sighed once again, heartbroken so, as he rested his forehead on his arms before he heard the nearby balcony door open. He didn’t realize that the sound came right from the chamber beside his own until he heard a soft whisper echoing through the darkness.

“Can’t sleep?” Keith asked.

Lance stayed where he was, too tired to look up, too emotionally troubled to be bothered.

“I could ask you the same, Your Majesty,” he mumbled into the dark night.

Lance heard soft steps shuffling closer until they stopped right beside him. From the corner of his eye, he saw the King mirroring his stance but with his head held up high, watching the stars.

Lance was tempted to look up, to turn his gaze, and simply let it fall on Keith. But he was afraid he could never look away again because he remembered very well how gorgeous Keith looked in the moonlight, almost  _ ethereal. _

Nonetheless, Lance eventually lifted his head just a fraction so that he could turn it to the side and look at Keith. And he had to admit that his memories had betrayed him after all because the way Keith looked was barely possible to put into words anymore.

He was beautiful. Arresting. Simply stunning. The way he gazed up at the stars with a soft smile on his lips. The way his raven hair swayed in the wind, long and loose. The way his eyes reflected the stars among the firmament and the way Lance thought he was looking at the sky itself as Keith lowered his gaze, eyes locking with Lance’s.

His heart skipped a dangerous beat as he cleared his throat, tore his gaze away from Keith’s eyes, and straightened his posture. Turning his head to the side in a weak attempt of hiding his burning cheeks from his King, Lance tried to steady his nerves.

“The moon looks beautiful, doesn’t it?” Keith spoke quietly as he looked up again, voice low and husky, so unbelievably soothing.

Lance swallowed once, not trusting his voice enough as to say more than a breathy “Yeah.”

They stood there in silence, both looking up at the sky while reveling in the company of each other until Keith once again broke the silence.

“Remember when we were younger? We used to sneak out at night and run to the river that flows through our courtyard.”

Lance huffed an amused breath as he remembered their shenanigans from the past vividly.

“Yes, we tried to catch some fish but were never successful,” he chuckled.

Keith suppressed a laugh, frame shaking with the effort of it before he answered. “I don’t even know why we tried that in the first place.”

He took a deep breath as he calmed down again, a bright smile still lingering on his lips as he turned his head, and looked at Lance.

“And after a few failed attempts, we gave up and just sat there talking. We used to talk about anything and everything. I miss those times.”

Lance's gaze snapped to Keith’s, eyes locking with his as he added. “I miss those times with  _ you.” _

Lance didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do. His heart had stopped for a long long beat until it started over with a force that almost burst his chest open. Keith’s gaze was far too soft for a talk between a King and his Guard, his General. It was way too fond for a talk between friends. Yes, even best friends.

Lance still didn’t know what to do as Keith came closer. Lance was rooted to the spot as his King reached out with one hand, gently cupping his cheek. And Lance couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean into the touch. Oh, how much he craved for it, how much Lance wished for more.

Keith reached out with his other hand, cradling Lance’s face in both now and the brunet felt his chest constrict with want, with longing. He  _ yearned  _ for exactly these things and much more although he knew it wasn’t possible, that it wasn’t allowed for him.

As Keith’s warm breath fanned across Lance’s lips, he opened his eyes and got lost in the brightness of the stars, sparkling among the dark canopy that he saw in Keith’s gaze.

And Lance wanted to give in, to close the small gap between them, wanted to taste the sweetness of Keith’s lips. He was almost there, skin tingling where Keith’s fingers gently caressed.

_ “Lance…” _ Keith breathed.

At that moment, Lance snapped out of his daze, sucked in a sharp breath, and pulled back, frantically covering his own mouth with both hands.

What did Lance think he was doing? He couldn’t just kiss him, couldn’t kiss  _ Keith _ , and betray his King like that— betray his Queen!

“No! Nonononono… this is wrong,” Lance stammered, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as the weight of his actions came crashing down on him, pulled him under, and almost brought him to his knees.

“Lance… please! No, you’re fine. It’s okay…” Keith tried to soothe him, taking a few steps forward but Lance retreated immediately, still terrified from the thought of almost doing the worst mistake of his life.

“N-no! This is not right! We… I can’t do that… Th-this is… I’m not allowed. I’m sorry… I-I…  _ I’m so sorry, Keith...” _

Lance was out of his mind, didn’t know what to do anymore, taking step after step backward. He wanted to run. Run away from his major slip-up.

Lance bit back the tears that were almost brimming over, took another few steps back before he put on a mask of indifference and his voice was hard as he said. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I better go back to bed as you should do, too.”

Lance then turned around, walked toward the open balcony door of his chamber before adding. “We have a long journey ahead tomorrow. We need you to return safely to your Queen.”

And with that, Lance stepped inside and closed the door behind his back.

Sleep still didn’t find him as he laid down on the comfortable bed, covered by silken sheets. He tossed and turned and tried his best, squeezing his eyes shut but he just couldn’t erase the memory of Keith’s lips so close to his own.

Lance sighed, long-drawn and exceedingly exhausted. He shoved all the memories aside, locked them into a small, dark vessel deep inside his chest where he would never look for them ever again.

Eventually, the darkness engulfed him and pulled him under, let him drift off into the abyss of sleep. But he dreamed of his King and his Queen.

The next day, Lance and Keith left King Alfor’s courtyard to start their journey back home. They didn’t speak a word, rode alongside each other without exchanging a single gaze.

Lance felt the shame of his mistake from the night before weighing heavily on his shoulders but he knew, there was no one else to blame but himself, so he decided that he deserved it.

He promised himself to never do this again, to never fall for his own weakness ever again.

Sir Lance’s duty was to make sure his Majesties were safe and happy, even at the cost of his own heart.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ •• ♦ •• ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

A month passed in which Lance tried his best to keep himself afloat, to keep his head from drowning in shame. Keith had tried often to reach out to him, to talk to him but Lance had always rejected.

It hurt. His heart was painfully squeezed every time he told the King that he was busy. His soul ached every time Lance told him that he had to leave for the village of their kingdom to get some goods. Lance wanted nothing more than to go back to how it was before. But the constant reminder of his failure back then at King Alfor’s castle was always prodding at the back of his head.

But Keith wouldn’t be Keith if he didn’t look through Lance’s disguise at one point and order him to stop and listen to what his King had to say.

And so Lance obeyed. He was in his King’s duty after all, and denying an order would only add another failure to his list. They were piling up these last days and Lance wasn’t proud of it. He felt terrible, not to say miserable. But he wanted to get better, wanted to show his Majesties that he was a good man, that he could work on himself and be better.

“Sir Lance, I need you to stop avoiding me,” Keith warned him as they were alone in the throne room. No Queen Allura around, no servants, just the King and Lance. Memories of that night suddenly surfaced in Lance’s mind but he suppressed them the moment they tried to spread.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I was really bu—”

Lance couldn’t even finish as Keith interrupted him, voice gruff and words clipped. “I don’t want to hear  _ one more excuse. _ You’ve been avoiding me on purpose and we both know the reason very well.”

He walked from side to side on the low pedestal, right in front of his and Queen Allura’s thrones. Keith always did that when he was nervous or angry. That day, it must’ve been the latter, considering that his face was scrunched up with a deep scowl.

Suddenly, Keith stopped dead in his tracks, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed deeply, so overly defeated. Lance’s heart sank and he knew that he was, once again, the reason for the King’s indisposition.

“Lance…” Keith said and the way he sighed his name sent Lance’s heart into an erratic pace, a shiver down his spine, and a pleasant warmth pooled low in his gut. He suppressed it all, bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from letting his mind drift off too far.

“I know, I made a mistake. I shouldn’t have acted like that, I was too eager, too straightforward. I…” Keith rambled, gesturing wildly with his hands until he once again halted, looked straight into Lance’s eyes, and breathed. “I’m sorry, Lance. I...”

Lance froze to the spot, body stiff, and mind alight. It all came crashing down on him again. The moment Keith leaned in, his lips a mere inch apart from Lance’s. The moment Lance felt the King’s warm breath fanning across his skin. The moment their eyes met and Lance got lost in the stars reflecting amongst them.

Lance held his breath as he stared back at Keith, at how he was taking the few steps down from the pedestal, walking straight toward Lance. His fight or flight senses awoke and the slight prodding at the back of his head got worse. It rose into a heavy pounding, a constant reminder for him to not let it happen again.

Keith’s gaze was sad as he approached and the iron fist wrapped around Lance’s heart squeezed it tighter and tighter. Keith had almost reached him, was just two steps away from Lance as he sighed. “I shouldn’t have tried to ki— ”

The heavy wooden doors swung open with Queen Allura storming inside and announcing. “My Love, we need you immediately. King Lotor just arrived at the courtyard and he needs your assistance in urgent matters.”

Lance exhaled the breath he’d been holding in as Keith’s eyes flicked back and forth between the Queen and Lance. He could tell that the King was weighing his options, trying to think of what was the right thing to do.

So Lance once again fulfilled his duty as his King’s Counselor and suggested. “You should go, Your Majesty. It’s an important matter after all.”

Keith surged forward, wrapped his arms tightly around Lance’s shoulders, and whispered. “We’ll talk later. And don’t you dare to avoid me again.”

Lance smiled into the warmth of Keith’s shoulder, promising himself to follow Keith’s request this time. They would talk later.

Keith shot him a soft smile before he walked past his best friend to see King Lotor and left Lance behind.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ •• ♦ •• ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

In fact, they didn’t talk after that.

Keith had to leave unexpectedly and Lance could tell from the way the King looked at his Queen and Lance that he didn’t want to. But the matters were urgent, they needed to act immediately or their and King Lotor’s kingdoms were at risk.

Diplomacy was needed and King Lotor wasn’t really good at it. Keith was, by no means, much better. But at least he’d learned a lot from his spouse so that he knew when spoken words were the safer option instead of thoughtless actions.

But Lotor— he would hang a man on a whim without seeing any issue in it. If anyone said anything wrong in his presence, he didn’t even hesitate to let actions speak. So Lance understood. He truly did. After all, Keith had promised him that they would talk whenever he’d return and asked Lance to take good care of Queen Allura.

“ _ Our  _ Queen,” Keith had said with a soft smile on his lips and a lingering touch on Lance’s forearm.

And of course, Lance would fulfill his duty with all his might, without a doubt.

Days turned into weeks, in which Keith didn’t return and with each day passing Allura became more and more concerned, worried about her King and beloved Husband. And Lance became restless, roaming around the castle during the nights. He went on patrol through the courtyard in the moonlight, which he usually did with Keith by his side. But these nights, he was all alone.

Another week passed and the King still hadn’t returned.

Lance spent the days at the Queen’s side, walking with her through the courtyard’s gardens daily, her arm hooked in on his own as always. She leaned against him, cheek resting against his bicep, and held onto him like a lifeline. And Lance knew that she needed it, needed  _ him  _ in these hard times.

They’d even sent out a messenger to King Lotor’s castle with the hope of returning with a positive response at least. As the carrier eventually returned one late night, after eight days, and told them that Keith had left Lotor’s castle a week before he’d arrived— Allura broke down.

Lance was there to catch her, to hold her tightly against his chest, to soothe her aching, longing heart with hushed words of comfort. He told her that Keith was strong, that he was sturdy, and that something utterly ridiculous must’ve gotten in his way for taking so long to return home.

And the small smile she gave him in return was already enough for Lance. Even when her face was still wet and flushed from crying against his chest and she hiccuped heartbreakingly. Her warm body felt pleasant against his and his mind started to drift off into thoughts he shouldn’t think about. Lance stopped, reminded himself of his position in this castle.

He knew exactly what she was going through, felt her heartbreak with every heavy sigh she heaved, every sob that shook her frame, and every hiccup that escaped her throat involuntarily. His heart was aching, the same as hers. He was worried sick, his stomach was churning with the flaming  _ need  _ to see Keith, to know that he was safe, on his way home— that he was  _ alive. _

But Lance couldn’t let his mask slip. He was not supposed to feel that way, was in no position to yearn so much for a man whose heart belonged to the woman Lance was holding in his arms. He wasn’t supposed to yearn for said woman either. Wasn’t supposed to feel the same way about both of them.

And often enough, Lance had thought he’d mistaken those feelings for his strong sense of friendship and his devotion for his Majesties, his will to serve them so unconditionally. That he was simply so fond of them because he’d known them since a very young age.

But with time he’d realized that his feelings were too strong to just be friendly. That the longing, the painful  _ yearning _ that cracked his heart wide open and left him vulnerable to any kind of affection his friends offered him— that  _ this  _ was  _ love. _

Wild and raw and unbridled love.

They stood in the Majesties’ private chamber for a few minutes in comforting silence before Allura’s quiet sobs eventually died down, hands still clutching tight at Lance’s robe. She closed her arms tighter around his middle and sighed deeply as she turned her head to the side, cheek resting against Lance’s firm chest.

Lance took a deep breath and steadied his nerves before he spoke. “Your Majesty, you should rest. You must be exhausted.”

Allura didn’t move, nor did she say a word. She just breathed quietly in Lance’s arms and he felt her chest heaving against his own every time she inhaled. Another few moments later, she sighed heavily before eventually letting go of him and taking a few steps back.

The Queen then turned around and walked silently toward her bed. The bed she usually shared with her Husband, her King, and a pang of hurt shot through Lance’s heart at that thought.

He closed his eyes for a brief second to soothe the pain, to calm his aching heart as he heard the shuffling of clothes grazing over sheets. As he opened his eyes again and his gaze fell on the Queen, Allura was already lying on her bed, still fully clothed in her beautiful gown.

She was curled up on herself and Lance’s chest constricted. He almost winced as his heart was squeezed tightly. He wished he could do something. Lance wished he could take it all from her, take the pain from her heart and soul, and take it all in on himself. The worry, the pain, the aching longing for her King.

“Lance...” Allura breathed, voice hoarse from crying and barely above a whisper.

“Yes, my Queen?” he answered in a heartbeat.

She lifted her head slightly and as she looked at him with her glassy eyes, laced with pain and worry, he felt something shatter deep inside his chest. Lance thought that the pain he’d felt couldn’t get worse, that he was already feeling way too much for his poor heart to take it but _ oh _ , how wrong he was.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” she whispered, voice trembling as if she was about to cry again, reaching out for him with a delicate hand.

And Lance knew it was wrong. He knew that he should say no, should leave her chamber, should prevent his own heart from breaking even more. But how could he, if her soul was hurting so much, more and more with every second Keith wasn’t here?

So Lance did the only thing there was to do as he took the few steps toward the bed and laid down behind her. He just laid there awkwardly, too afraid to touch her, to do something wrong.

“Lance, please h-hold me,” Allura begged on the verge of tears again, voice brittle and so heartbroken.

Lance didn’t hesitate for a moment as he wrapped her up in his arms, pulled her flush against his chest, and buried his face in her silky locks. He breathed her in until his lungs were filled and he was drowning in her scent.

Allura sobbed quietly while Lance whispered soft words of comfort, holding back his own tears with all his might.

Eventually, they both tired themselves out to the point they drifted off into the dark abyss of sleep, holding tightly onto each other.

As Lance was on the verge of falling into a deep sleep, he heard a soft mumble falling from Allura’s lips as she pulled his arms tighter around her middle.

_ “I love you…” _

The words were barely intelligible but they rang in Lance’s ears like a promise. Like everything he ever wanted to hear. Everything he  _ needed  _ to hear.

In a split second, he was fully awake again, eyes wide open in the dark chamber, heartbeat racing, and mind reeling with thoughts. She couldn’t have meant it. Couldn’t have possibly meant him.

Lance squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, tried to tell himself to not read too much into it. She was surely just dreaming about her Husband, about Keith being the one holding her in his arms.

_ ‘She didn’t mean it like that. She didn’t mean me.’ _ Lance repeated in his mind, over and over again, like a mantra.

His head knew it— but his heart refused to believe it.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ •• ♦ •• ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

It was already the next morning as Lance was rudely awakened by the turmoil outside the chamber. He opened his eyes and was blinded by a wild mane of white hair right before his eyes, the sunlight shining brightly on it.

Then it all dawned on him.

It all came crashing down and hit him hard.

Lance remembered everything. The messenger that had returned with the news of Keith having left Lotor’s kingdom already far too long ago. And Allura breaking down, crying her heart out for her missing Husband.

But before Lance could dwell on it and the all-consuming pain that had started to spread from the center of his chest could fog his mind, the heavy door to the Majesty’s chamber flew open.

“Allura, my Lo—” Keith called breathlessly but the words got stuck in his throat as Lance’s head shot up, gaze full of fear as he realized what situation Keith had caught them in.

“Lance…?” the King asked, eyebrows knitted in confusion. His gaze followed Lance’s every move as he scrambled to a sitting position, Allura finally rousing from her sleep.

Dread washed over Lance, cold and ugly, the weight of his actions once again settling heavily on his shoulders.

“I… Keith, it’s not… n-not what it… l-looks… I was just trying… t-to…” Lance stammered but his voice died down as Allura got aware of what was happening, gaze falling on Keith. She jerked up from the bed.

“Keith!” she called, voice still hoarse from the lack of use but in a split second, she stumbled out of bed, almost tripped over her protruding gown, and ran toward her Husband. Keith was still stunned to silence, standing on the threshold with an incredulous look on his face.

It lit up the moment his gaze fell on his quite a bit disheveled but still gorgeously beautiful looking spouse, his Queen, his Love. They fell into each other's arms, wrapped each other up in their love, and shared a passionate kiss.

Lance’s heart was confused, so utterly bewildered. It was beating fast and heavy inside his chest, all kinds of emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

Lance felt happy that Keith was back, a wave of relief washing over him. Lance felt jealous for Allura being able to hold the King close to her chest, her aching heart. Lance felt a longing, so deeply rooted inside his chest and awfully painful. And Lance felt shame, the embarrassment, and disappointment of once again failing his Majesties, of once again giving in to his darkest desires.

He felt the telltale prickling at the corners of his eyes as he was still watching his Queen and his King holding onto each other so dearly until Keith pulled back slightly. Whispered words escaped his lips. Lips, Lance had almost felt pressing against his own back then, in that night he’d spent with Keith at King Alfor’s castle.

The Queen and the King then both turned around and as their gazes finally fell on Lance… the dam broke.

Lance’s vision became blurry as he heaved a deep breath right before the first heart-shattering sob escaped his throat, the sound echoing through the quiet chamber. The pain he felt inside his chest was overwhelming as he clutched the front of his robe tightly, crying his heart out, mumbling incoherent apologies.

“I-I’m… s-sorr— I… hnng— didn’t want…”

Keith and Allura were shocked, outright terrified of how strongly Lance was reacting, how desperate he was. Keith surged forward and without any hesitation, wrapped his arms around Lance’s shaking frame.

“Shh, I’m here, Lance. I’m back home. Everything’s alright” Keith whispered, pulling his best friend closer, tightly against his chest. Lance closed his arms around Keith’s middle, hands grabbing at his cloak, groping and touching as if to make sure it was really him, that it was the real Keith,  _ his King. _

Another pair of hands found their way around Lance’s body, warm and delicate, caressing him in a tight embrace. Lance was sobbing uncontrollably at this point, his emotions still raging inside his chest like a violent storm.

Once again, he was at a loss as to what to do, what to say, or how to act. His mind was reeling but one persistent thought was prodding vigorously, bullying its way to the surface.

And finally, he blurted out the words that were there, so unmistakably clear that Lance wasn’t able to ignore them any longer.

“I-I’m so sorry… I… I failed you!”

Lance cried out loud, his soul pouring into every sound that escaped him. And he put all his passion, all his pain, all his  _ love  _ into the next words he spoke before his throat would give out for good.

“I love y-you… I l-love you both… so much,  _ it hurts!” _

And where Lance thought Allura and Keith would let go of him, would reject him and leave him there alone to drown in his own tears and pain— they pulled him even closer.

“Lance, oh Lance... My wonderful Lance,” Keith called his name, over and over again, voice thick with emotion.

Allura shuffled impossibly closer, stroking Lance’s back in soothing circles as she spoke, on the verge of tears herself, voice brittle. “Lance, we love you, too.  _ So much. _ We were just waiting for you to be ready.”

In a split second, the world stopped spinning, came to a halt at the same moment Lance’s heart did. His sobbing died down the moment Allura had spoken the last words, only his throat constricted every time a hiccup forced its way up. Lance didn’t dare to move, didn’t dare to speak, not even to breathe as the words slowly sunk into his mind, and unfolded their true meaning.

Did he get that right or was it just his mind trying to trick him? Lance was so confused. She couldn’t have meant it that way, was most certainly referring to them as friends. They loved him as their friend and nothing more.

But that small bud of hope started to bloom inside his chest, started to spread its roots, and unfold its petals toward the light that were Allura’s words. A hope he’d never dared to think of. A hope that, despite all the doubts, was still rooted deep inside his chest.

Lance loosened his grip on Keith slightly, hands shaking from the strain of crying his heart out, trembling in fear, quivering with hope. He was still too nervous to face them, too scared to pull back and look them in the eyes. Lance was too afraid to find pity in their gazes.

But Keith must’ve noticed Lance’s retention, his try to withhold. So the King leaned back, tried to pry Lance from his grasp with hands slowly tracing along his arms, still wrapped around Keith’s middle. His hands were warm, so warm, as they finally grabbed Lance by the elbows and gently pushed him back.

Lance was still trying not to cry, the last remains of his tears running down his cheeks, his chin, and dripping down on the sheets. Lifting his gaze just a fraction but still not ready to look at his Majesties, Lance noticed a wet patch on Keith’s shirt from where he’d been crying against his chest.

“Lance, please...” Keith said, voice low and encouraging, “You didn’t fail us. Not at all.”

And Lance wanted to believe him, he really wanted. But the darkness in his mind, the constant voice at the back of his head telling him that he’d made mistakes that just couldn’t be forgiven was loud. It screamed at him, told him that Keith was wrong, that Lance was a failure.

A fresh wave of tears streamed down Lance’s cheeks and he shook his head, a sob escaping his throat. “Y-yes… I— hnng… I’m a failure. Keith, I’m so sor—”

His words trailed off, sob after sob, interrupted by heartbreaking hiccups echoing through the room. Keith’s hands wandered further down Lance’s arms until he was holding onto his best friend’s hands. Keith squeezed them lightly, his warmth seeping into them, and he felt his chest constrict at the wonderful feeling.

The tiny bud of hope cracked further open, spread its fragile petals more and more. Lance was sure it would be crushed the next second, the moment he’d give in. The moment he’d let himself fall deeper, more for his friends than he already did. He just couldn’t let this happen, or… could he?

A quiet sniffling from his right side brought him to pause. He held his breath as another sound escaped Allura, a heartbroken sob.

“Lance… my d-dear Lance,” she whispered and her voice sounded so hurt, so desperate, Lance felt it in the depths of his soul. She took a deep breath as Keith let go of one of Lance’s hands and reached out to her, cupping her cheek in comfort.

“You’re no failure. How could you be?” she stated, voice thick with emotions.

Lance sighed defeatedly and dared to lift his gaze for the very first time since Keith had entered the chamber. The fear of seeing disappointment or even pity in the Queen’s eyes was still there, ever-present in his mind, screaming at him, loud and clear.

But as he finally looked into the capturing beauty of her bright blue eyes, he only saw despair, worry, and  _ love. _

Wild and raw and unbridled love.

The same love he felt for her. And for Keith. For the both of them.

“We love you, Lance,” Keith whispered right beside Lance’s ear. “We’ve always loved you. And we do know that you love us, too.”

Lance turned to look at Keith and there he saw it, too. The same emotions he’d found in Allura’s gaze. Tears were gathering at the corners of the King’s eyes, threatening to brim over any moment.

Lance wanted to reach out, wanted to keep those tears from spilling. But he stopped midair, doubts once again clouding his mind, the voice in his head telling him that this wasn’t right, wasn’t allowed. But Keith met him halfway, closed his warm fingers around Lance’s wrist, and pulled him closer until he felt the soft skin of Keith’s cheek underneath his hand.

It felt too good to be true, even better as Keith leaned into the touch, his own hand covering Lance’s, encouraging him to leave it right where it was. And Lance was still trying to wrap his head around the situation, around the meaning of Allura’s and Keith’s words. About the way they were both looking at him, their eyes shining so brightly, staring right at him.

“Y-you… you lov—”

The words got stuck in his throat as it constricted and he tried to swallow around the big lump that had suddenly formed there. He took a deep breath, tried to steady his nerves, but it was all to no avail as he opened his mouth. The words just didn’t come. He closed his eyes and heaved a heart-shattering sigh.

What was he supposed to say anyway?

This was… It must’ve all been just a dream. Just a dream he was having while he was still lying in bed. With Allura.

Taking care of her, comforting her because she was worried about her husband. About Keith.

Her King. His King.  _ Their  _ King.

A fresh wave of tears ran down his cheeks and he felt his heart throb painfully in his chest. But the first sob that escaped his throat was muffled by soft and plush lips, pressing gently on his own. Lance was taken aback as his eyes snapped open and he found himself staring wide-eyed at Allura. She was cradling his face with both hands as she sighed against his mouth.

Lance didn’t dare to move but the feelings became too much. Eventually, he felt his defense, his doubts all melt away as Keith gently squeezed Lance’s hand that he was still holding.

Lance finally gave in. Gave in to the temptation, let himself fall deeper and deeper. He let himself get swept away with a tidal wave of his emotions that washed over him.

It tingled where Allura’s delicate lips touched Lance’s. It went through his body like a wave of electricity, set his senses alight, and he suddenly felt lightheaded.

She broke the kiss, pulled back, and looked him deep in his eyes. And  _ there _ , Lance saw it in her gaze, written unmistakably clear amongst the bright blue and soft pink of her eyes. The feeling he’d been wanting, needing,  _ craving. _

“I love you, Lance. I love you the same way I love Keith,” she confessed.

“We both love you, Lance. I love you the same way I love Allura,” Keith breathed.

Lance turned to look at him and a mere moment later, Keith was kissing him. Full lips pressing against his own, fingers weaving through Lance’s brown locks at the nape of his neck. They both sighed into the kiss and Lance’s heart soared.

The kiss was sweet but at the same time a bit rough. Keith was much more eager than Allura, angling his head for better access as their lips slotted together like fitting puzzle pieces.

Something deep inside Lance snapped. Emotions he’d been hiding for far too long were suddenly overflowing, swelling inside his chest until he thought they’d burst his ribcage wide open.

He grabbed the front of Keith’s robe and pulled him even closer right before they broke the kiss, foreheads leaning together, breathing in each other's air.

Lance’s voice didn’t falter, and the words didn’t fail him as he tried again. “You love me?”

“Yes! Yes, we do,” Keith reassured him and Allura chimed in with a whispered. “Yes, Lance. We love you.”

And this time, it wasn’t a question.

It was the truth, nothing but the truth, a conclusion as Lance said.

“You love me.”

Keith and Allura both wrapped him up in their arms and they sat together on the bed. Moments passed as they were reveling in each other's warmth, in their closeness, in simply being together, and it all still felt surreal to Lance. He shifted on the bed, leaned back a fraction, and looked at them both as he asked.

“How long?”

Keith and Allura looked at each other, shared a knowing gaze until Keith nodded gently, and his spouse turned back to look at Lance.

“Since the first time we met. I fell in love with the both of you,” she said, a shy smile on her soft lips. Her cheeks were dusted a light pink and Lance was entranced by it. But then, Keith spoke up and as their gazes locked, Lance got lost in the sincerity in Keith’s eyes, the depth of the dark nebulas among them.

“I loved you ever since we were young. Still kids.”

Lance shot him an incredulous gaze, mouth slightly agape as he repeated. “Since we were kids?”

“Yes, Lance. I’ve loved you from the very beginning,” Keith chuckled and Lance loved the way his eyes lit up with it.

And Lance was happy, he truly was. He’d been hiding his own feelings from his friends, his Majesties, his Queen and his King, for so  _ so _ long, and now they were telling him that they’d loved him all along.

But as he looked back at that time, a strange wistfulness settled over him and Lance averted his eyes before he spoke.

“Then why didn’t you tell me before?”

Allura shifted closer, caressing his cheek, and her voice sounded genuine as she answered. “Lance, my Love. We didn’t tell you because you weren’t ready.”

He looked up at her, felt the telltale prickling at the corners of his eyes again as Keith continued. “We noticed your inner turmoil, your doubts, and hesitation. We knew you’d be afraid of telling us.”

Keith shifted, squeezed Lance’s hand gently before speaking again.

“So we waited. But with time, you closed up, more and more. That’s why I accompanied you on your journey to Allura’s father. I wanted you to open up again. I wanted you to see that I—  _ we _ wanted you, too. And it almost worked out but...”

Keith’s words trailed off as memories appeared before Lance’s inner eye. Memories of how they’d almost kissed. The way Keith had looked at him that night. Lance remembered that he wanted to give in— but instead had rejected his King.

“I… I didn’t know. I thought… I really thought I had gone too far,” Lance stammered.

“Lance…” Keith groaned. “It was  _ me  _ approaching  _ you. I _ wanted to kiss you.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed, his gaze suddenly lowering until it settled on Lance’s lips. “I still want to kiss you.”

And so, Keith did. He leaned forward and pressed his lips in a soft, almost shy kiss on Lance’s. It was a featherlight touch but it sent a shiver down Lance’s spine, his heartbeat into overdrive as it was pounding heavily inside his ribcage.

He then realized that he’s been oblivious all this time and that they both loved him, too. They wanted him as much as he wanted them. And the feeling was overwhelming, powerful but all the more beautiful. A content sigh escaped him as he pressed a chaste kiss to Allura’s lips before he let himself fall back on the bed again and pulled them both with him.

Allura yelped and Keith grunted but in the end, they both giggled sweetly and Lance’s heart swelled with emotions. He felt a pleasant warmth spreading from his chest through his whole body.

They all settled like that on the sheets, cuddled together, Allura and Keith leaning their heads on Lance’s chest. He pressed a kiss into Keith’s hair, did the same with Allura before he whispered. “I love you both so much. I will never let you go again. Ever.”

“I love you both, too. And we will never let go of you ever again either, Lance,” Allura said and Keith agreed. 

“Yes, we will keep you for the rest of our lives. I love you both.”

Soon, the heavy blanket of sleep laid itself over them and they all drifted off into a well-deserved and dreamless sleep.

Three Lovers sharing their closeness, their warmth, and their love for each other.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ •• ♦ •• ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

It was a beautiful night and the stars were shining bright as Lance leaned his arms on the cold railing of the balcony, head tilted back to look up at the starry sky. He felt at ease, strangely calm, and happy.

Memories of the day surfaced in his mind.

Allura in her beautiful, light pink gown, adorned with laces and bows. Her arresting smile as she walked down the aisle. The way her silky hair flowed around her shoulders and down her back. The way one of her soft and warm hands grabbed one of Lance’s and the other one of Keith’s.

And Keith. The way he smiled at him, proud and fond, with warmth in his gaze. The way his dark red robe fitted and suited him so perfectly with all its golden applications. The way his hair was neatly styled into a braid, wrapped around his neck and falling over his chest.

Lance smiled to himself as he remembered the moment as they finally all spoke their vows. It was just them and King Alfor, in all privacy, no one else. They knew they couldn’t make it official but let alone that Keith and Allura had insisted upon doing this, warmed Lance’s heart and of course, he’d said yes.

It was almost seven months since that early morning at which Keith had finally returned and they’d confessed their love to each other. And they have been happy together, ever since then.

Lance sometimes thought back to the times when he was hopelessly pining and yearning for his Majesties, for his two best friends. And he shook his head with a soft chuckle escaping his lips at how oblivious he’d been all this time when he looked back at everything.

Keith and Allura had always been kind, caring, and good-hearted in general. But with him… The ways they showed him that he was wanted at their sides, that he was  _ needed. _ The lingering touches he’d always seen as a friendly behavior. The far too fond smiles they gave him— only him, and no one else.

Lance had never caught on to what they were trying to convey. But eventually, they’d shown him and he was more than happy they’d been so patient with him all that time.

The night was quiet, Lance could only hear the soft current of the nearby river. The stars were exceedingly bright that night and as he heard the soft shuffling of naked feet padding over to him, he simply smiled.

A strong hand found its way around the small of his back as a sturdy chest pressed against his right arm. Without looking to the side, Lance closed his arm around a warm body and pulled it closer, tucking Keith into his side.

“Can’t sleep?” Keith rasped, voice low and heavy with sleep.

Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s temple as he hummed in agreement. A thought crossed his mind and he smirked playfully into Keith’s hair as he whispered.

“I could ask you the same, Your Majesty.”

Keith tensed for a brief moment but soon after relaxed again into Lance’s side. The King huffed an amused breath before turning in Lance’s hold, closing his arms around his Lover’s middle, and lifting his gaze.

As their eyes met, Lance once again got swept away by the beauty of Keith’s eyes. The way the stars reflected in them— Lance thought he was looking at the firmament itself. The way they conveyed everything Keith felt for him.

“We’re missing you in bed. Allura is waiting for us,” Keith lamented.

Lance’s heart swelled with emotions, with unbridled love, until he thought it would burst his chest wide open.

“Please, come back to bed with us.”

And how was Lance supposed to deny Keith, his best friend, his King, his  _ Lover _ such a plea?

It was simple. He couldn’t.

Lance leaned in closer, noses almost touching as he whispered.

“Then let’s get back to bed and our Queen,  _ my King.” _

Lance captured Keith’s lips in a languid kiss and Lance reveled in the way the King returned it with passion, sighing happily into it.

Eventually, they returned into the safety of their chamber, and back into their bed where their Queen Allura was longingly awaiting them.

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh, I hope y'all are still doing good! Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed the story and I'd love to hear what you thought about it in the comments!! And if you liked it, please leave a kudos!
> 
> Love you guys <3 <3 <3


End file.
